Start of Something New
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: Jason X Mitchie. Songfic to Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens Start of something new. "I'm Mitchie Torres, Shane's friend and Confidant" "I'm Jason Addison- Shane's building me a birDhouse""You get to make a new start- maybe with me?"Jason and Mitchie's stor


A/N: Okay, everyone who read Breaking Free- the sequel is up. haha, this is a weird pairing. It's fun though.

* * *

**Livin' in my own world  
Didn't understand, That anything can happen,  
When you take a chance.**

"Hi, I'm Mitchie Torress- Shane's friend and confidant" Mitchie said, introducing herself to Jason Addison, her friend Shane's friend, who was pouring over _Birdhouse Weekly._

"Jason Addison, Shane's building me a a birdhouse" Jason said "Wow, you're pretty"

"Uh, thanks"

"Wanna go out sometime?" Jason asked, throwing his magazine onto the floor and leaning back to survey Mitchie.

Anything can happen when you take a chance. "Sure"

"Cool. So, you're my girlfriend?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure" Mitchie said, sitting down next to him and allowing him to sling his arm around her shoulder.

**I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see.  
I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities**

"Mitchie, it's dark out" Jason informed her . "Wanna go for one of those moonlight walks that Nate's always saying are romantic?"

"I'd like that" Mitchie said,standing up.

Jason took her hand "Mitchie, did you feel that?" he asked, staring at their hands.

"The spark?"

"Yeah! Do you believe in true love?"

Mitchie laughed "I never did before, but I do now" she said, as Jason opened the door of Shane's cabin.

"I always have! Why didn'y you?" Jason asked, as the couple walked to the lake.

"I don't really know. I guess I never felt true love, until now" Mitchie said, as a cold, damp, breeze ruffled their hair. Jason let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, drawing her close to his side.

The couple walked around the lake, talking about anything and everything that popped into their minds. At one point, Jason even told Mitchie about his parent's divorce, and how it had affected him and his sister Jayley.

**I know, that something has changed.  
Never felt this way, & right here tonight  
**

Jason panted a kiss on Mitchie's lips. He grinned, wrapping his arms around Mitchie. _Jason Kevin Addison, you're in deeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! _He thought as it began raining.

Jason pulled Mitchie closer to him. "I've always wanted to kiss someone in the rain" Jason said, pressing his lips back to hers. "I just wanted to find the right person first"

Mitchie laughed "We're going to get so sick" she laughed.

That day, standing in the rain, a new chapter started in both of their lives. and With it came new feelings.

**This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, ohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new**

For once, Jason felt smart. and Mitchie felt important to someone other then her family and her two friends without having to lie. Jason felt like he could trust someone for the first time since his parents's divorce.

Mitchie finally discovered what it was like to be held by a man who wasn't related to her. Jason discovered that not every girl was falling all over his younger bandmates, that there were some who would rather kiss him in the pouring rain then hang out with Shane.

Most of all, they discovered that they needed each other. and they discovered what it was like when you met your true love. And they liked the feeling. Alot.

**Now who would of ever thought that, we'd both be here tonight.  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter, brighter), with you by myside!**

Almost Three Years later...

Mitchie sighed. Jason was in L.A,- 3 whole states away. Caitlyn and Seirra had bribed her into going to Red Robin with them for dinner after Graduation.

She was sitting at the table, glaring at Caitlyn and reading the menu, reflecting on the bitter sweet part of Caitlyn moving to Dallas- she and Seirra often gnaged up on Mitchie when Jason was in L.A. for work and Mitchie was alone in Dallas.

Seirra gave Caitlyn a look. Moments afterwords, someone's hand went over Mitchie's eyes. "Guess who" a familar voice said into Mitchie's ear. Mitchie grinned, taking in the familiar scent that followed Jason Addison everywhere.

Jason sat down next to Mitchie, taking her hand. She grinned at him.

"Jason, I've missed you so much" She breathed.

Jason smiled "I missed you too. The worlds been dull without you, Mittie"

I** know that something has changed,  
Never felt this way.  
I know it's for real**

"I've missed going out to dinner with you, Mittie" Jason said, picking at his salad.

Mitchie grinned at him. "Good news is, Brown's letting me come to Camp Rock this year even though I turn 18 before the camp starts"

"That's great" Jason said, lookng at Shane, who was picking at his soup, trying to get chicken with his noodle as Nate, Caitlyn, and Seirra laughed at him. "Shane had something to do with it" he informed her.

"Jay, try this" Mitchie said, offering him a spoonful of Clam Chowder (a/n: Red Robin has the best in real life, It's my favorite!).

"Man, you're right" Jason said "Shane, tell them the news"

"Caitlyn has a job"

"A job?"

"She's going to mix cds for Camp Rock to give to our record company. Oh, and Mitchie is recording an album in the fall and Seirra's coming to Camp Rock as well"

"Why?"

"Casue I heard you singing at Mitchie's last time we were here and you were good" Shane said "And I like you"

Mitchie laughed "Now we get to spend our last summer before Caitlyn becomes a big shot producer, and Seirra goes to colledge in England together" She said, putting her hand on Jason's shoulder.

**This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, ohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new**

Tess Tyler walked up to the group. "Hi Bitchie and Laitlyn, wo's you're friend?"

"No one who wants to meet the real Bitchie" Mitchie said, steering Seirra away from Tess and her blonde groupies.

Jason ran up to them "It's good to be home!" he shouted, hugginh Mitchie. "Don't be sad it's your last year."

Mitche smiled " I'll miss this place"

Jason smiled "But you get to make a new start. Maybe with me?"

** never knew that it could happen until it happened to me!  
I didn't know it before, but now its easy to see! **

Jason, what are you getting at?" Mitchie asked.

"Uh- Michelle Devonne Torres, will you marry me?" Jason asked, slipping something onto Mitchie's finger.

"Yes' Michie hugged Jason "Come on, let's go tell my mom," She saidm leading Jason to the kitchen, where her mom was talking to Brown.

"Mom, I have huge news" Mitchie said.

Connie and Brown gave the couple there attention "Yes?"

"Mom, Brown- Jason asked me to marry him" Mitchie said "And I said yes"

"Oh honey, that's wonderful" Connie said, opening her arms to hug her only child. "Let me see thar ring" she said, noticing the ring.

Mitchie showed her mom her hand, where a gorgeous rose shaped diamond sat.

Jason cleared his thoat "look at the bottom" he said.

Mitchie and Connie looked at it. "Mitchie and Jason 2011- The Start of Something New" Mitchie smiled "Jason, it's beautiful"

**This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, ohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new  
This could be the start of something new,  
it feels so right to be here with you, ohh.  
And now lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart, the start of something new  
The start of something new**

* * *

he he, I'm getting better at songfics. Tell me what you think!


End file.
